Dimulai dari Mabuk
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Langsung saja : Slash. Lemon. Crack-pairing. Genre gak jelas. Pairing sudah tercantum jelas. Tak suka dan tak minat, janganlah membaca apalagi mengirim flame.


Disclaimer : Mas Hidekazu, maafkan saya yang menistai karakter-karakter milik Anda lagi

Summary

_Dimulai dari mabuk, diakhiri dengan kekacauan. Adegan di bawah ini bukan untuk ditiru apalagi dipraktekkan. Yang benci _crack-pairing, _yaoi, dan kejadian yang nggak-nggak_ _harap tinggalkan _fic _ini sebelum terlambat. Bila sudah terlanjur baca dan ternyata Anda sangat membencinya, harap jangan hanguskan kreativitas si Author yang memang sudah menjadi abu dengan _flame _Anda_.

Selamat Membaca!

-Ludwig's Point of View-

Malam itu pukul delapan, bulan purnama terhalang awan gelap. Aku malas tinggal di rumah sendiri. Kakakku pergi entah ke mana (pastinya sih ke tempat konco-konconya) dan belum pulang hingga sekarang. Aku telah mencoba menghubungi Feli untuk datang dan menemaniku di rumah, tetapi ia tak mengangkat telepon. Aku ogah mengadakan pesta piyama tidak jelas di rumahku. Jadinya, tak ada pilihan selain memesan bir dan –yah, dan sedikit minuman beralkohol lainnya di bar langgananku. Namun ternyata malam ini agak berbeda. Aku telah mengenal dengan baik orang-orang di sini –kecuali dia, yang tak biasanya ke sini.

"Nah... Tuang lagi, Sayang! Ya, cukup! Gracias, Senorita!"

Bukankah dia Antonio? Teman baik kakakku dari Spanyol, pria ceria yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dariku? Seingatku dia tidak kuat minum banyak –tapi sedang apa dia di sini? Semakin banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otakku namun aku tak berusaha untuk menjawab.

Awalnya memang aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan dia. Tetapi hingga pukul sepuluh ia tak henti-hentinya minum. Kadangkala ia terhuyung-huyung pergi ke toilet atau mencoba bermain bilyar dengan orang-orang lain, namun akhirnya ia minum dan minum lagi. Aku yakin, sekarang untuk berdiri sendiri saja dia takkan mampu. Berhubung dia sahabat kakakku maka kudekati dia dan kusapa dengan ramah.

"Antonio... Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hoo! Adik sahabat dekatku Gilbert! Sini, sini, mendekatlah padaku," aku menuruti kata-katanya dan duduk semakin dekat dengannya –namun tak kusangka ia mengecup pipiku beberapa detik.

"E –eh..." aku gugup dan menyeka pipiku yang baru saja dikecup olehnya. Kalau mabuk rupanya Antonio jadi begini, ya.

"...kau sendiri sedang apa di sini... Manis?"

Meski tadi ia berbicara agak sengau tetapi aku mengerti dan terkejut. Belum pernah ada yang menyebutku 'manis' (kecuali ibuku, mungkin) dan entah kenapa kakakku sendiri takut untuk melakukannya. Karena sentuhan bibirnya yang mendadak tadi, pipiku mulai menghangat.

"Kebetulan sekali kau kemari. Ayo minum bersamaku!"

"Ah, terima kasih Antonio, tetapi kurasa tidak. Ini sudah larut malam dan sebaiknya kita pulang."

Maksudku sebenarnya baik –mengurangi resiko penyakit yang akan ditimbulkan oleh alkohol tadi terhadap tubuhnya. Tetapi kelihatannya jawabanku membuatnya kesal. Ia meletakkan gin-nya dengan keras di meja dan menatapku tidak fokus –pasti karena mabuk.

"Hmm...? Kau berani menolak tawaranku, Ludwig? Asal tahu saja ya, lengan kekarmu takkan menang melawan keberanian dan adrenalinku, tahu! Jadi kalau kubilang minum, kau harus minum bersamaku!"

Sabar Ludwig, sabar. Orang ini mabuk dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Ketika ia hendak memesan lagi, segera kubayar pesananku tadi dan seluruh pesanannya. Syukurlah pemilik bar ini kawanku sehingga ia memaafkan Antonio yang mulai berulah di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dengan sigap kutarik dia keluar dan kubawa ia pulang bersamaku. Rumahku dekat dari sini sehingga aku memilih jalan kaki.

"Hei! Aku mau dibawa ke mana olehmu?" dia marah dan mulai berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Karena ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau menginap di rumahku," kataku berusaha tenang.

"Hahaha," tawanya riang sementara aku berusaha menahannya agar seimbang berjalan, "Luddy, Luddy. Quedamos en algo esta noche (shall we do something tonight)?

"Maaf Antonio, aku tak mengerti bahasa Spanyol. Berhentilah bicara keras-keras, nanti tetanggaku marah!"

Dasar pemabuk amatir –bukannya menuruti kata-kataku, dia malah bernyanyi keras-keras.

"Besame (kiss me), besame mucho..."

"Antonio –tolonglah!" aku yang tahu arti lirik lagu ini mulai mengalami semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipi. Kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku, namun ia menolak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku.

"Biarkan aku... Tak seorangpun peduli padaku..."

Ia lepas dariku dan mulai berjalan sendiri. Lumayan juga, walaupun tidak berjalan secara lurus tapi dia mulai menguasai dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, ia tak menyadari keberadaan truk berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju di belakang –

"ANTONIO!"

Aku segera berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku terguling ke trotoar bersama Antonio dalam pelukanku sementara truk itu membelok tajam hampir hilang keseimbangan namun berhasil kembali ke jalan lagi. Suara klakson berkumandang sementara aku masih melindungi Antonio yang terkejut total.

"Luddy... Aku tahu kau tak mau aku meninggalkanmu, tetapi setidaknya lepaskan aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, kok!" kataku sambil berusaha berdiri dan membantunya –namun ia menepis tanganku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati tadi? Toh tak ada siapapun lagi yang peduli padaku –lebih baik aku menghilang selamanya!"

Sepertinya Antonio tengah mendapat masalah yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Karena Kakak tak ada di rumah maka kurasa tugaskulah untuk menghiburnya. Kata Kakak, Antonio selalu ceria. Tak ada salahnya 'kan mengembalikan keceriannya?

"Antonio –tenanglah, aku peduli padamu kok..." aku membantunya berdiri lagi, merangkulnya, dan berusaha ramah padanya, "malam ini kau akan menginap di rumahku, ya? Rumahku rumah Gilbert juga... dan Gilbert selalu peduli padamu, 'kan? Tapi karena ia sedang tak ada di rumah, maka akulah yang akan berusaha memberi solusi yang baik untuk masalahmu..."

"...lepaskan aku, Luddy, nanti kakakmu salah paham mengenai kita berdua."

Aku menghela napas, "Nanti kita buat sup tomat bersama, ya?"

Dari enggan kepadaku, Antonio langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan menjawab ceria dalam mabuknya, "Oh Luddy, aku suka padamu!"

Alih-alih bicara atau mengelak, aku diam saja. Aku sudah belajar untuk mengabaikan kata-kata orang mabuk. Setelah tiba di rumah, kubaringkan dia di sofa dan kukunci pintu depan. Kutinggal ia sementara di sana untuk mengambilkannya selimut. Bukan bermaksud jadi tuan rumah yang pelit, tapi kakakku membawa kunci kamarnya dan aku tak mungkin tidur berdua dengannya di kamarku, 'kan?

"Luddy –mau ke mana?"

"Eh, ke kamarku. Antonio, kamu tak keberatan tidur di sofa, 'kan? Soalnya tak ada kamar lagi."

Lagi, Antonio terlihat kecewa.

"Bagaimana dengan kamar kakakmu? Aku tak melihat seringai dan mata merahnya di sini."

"Dia pergi dan membawa serta kunci kamarnya."

Antonio terlihat seperti berpikir. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum –uh, seduktif kepadaku.

"Kenapa kita tak tidur bersama di kamarmu?"

"Ah –aku..."

Aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin aku menjawab bahwa aku takut ia melakukan –

"Ooh, kau takut aku akan mengecewakanmu malam ini, ya?"

"Ti –tidak..." pipiku mulai memanas lagi. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Antonio bangkit dari sofa, berjalan tak teratur, dan –memelukku dari belakang tanpa kuduga-duga.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur bersamamu, Luddy..." bisikan dan hembusan nafas Antonio di leher belakangku membuatku merinding –tidak, bukan merinding ketakutan maksudku.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan mencengkeram erat kedua lengannya. Aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghadapinya kali ini.

"Ba –baiklah," jawabku pelan, "kau boleh tidur seranjang... denganku... malam ini..."

"Sungguhkah? Lepaskan aku sebentar, Luddy Sayang, aku ingin menciummu... mmh..."

"Tidak," jawabku tegas sambil menghindarinya, "kau boleh tidur denganku asalkan –jangan sentuh tubuhku. Samasekali."

Ia mengacuhkan kalimatku yang terakhir. Setelah beberapa waktu berkutat dengannya yang berusaha menciumku, akhirnya dia jadi cukup tenang –meski aku harus menggendongnya ke tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamarku, mengganti kemejaku dengan kaus hitam biasa dan membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

"Ingat," tegasku ketika ia berbalik perlahan menghadapku, "jangan pernah menyentuhku."

"Tenang saja, Luddy," jawabnya seraya berbalik memunggungiku, "aku takkan mengambil kehormatanmu tanpa seizinmu dan kakakmu."

Pipiku merah padam dan aku tahu itu. Tenanglah Ludwig, jika kau tidur sekarang maka ia takkan meracau lagi! Tapi kalau aku tidur, besar kemungkinan ia akan me –hentikan pikiran kotormu, Ludwig! Kau tak boleh berburuk sangka terhadap sahabat kakakmu!

Tetapi mimpi buruk rupanya selesai sampai di sini. Sudah beberapa menit kami tidak saling bicara lagi seperti sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ia sudah tertidur?

"Hei Luddy."

Rupanya ia belum tidur. Tak apa-apa, selama pembicaraannya masih waras, akan kuperlakukan dia dengan baik.

"…ya?"

"Apakah aku seksi?"

Sumpah, ini adalah pertanyaan tergila seumur hidupku! Bila aku menjawab ya, maka pasti ia akan menjawab, 'Kurasa harus kubuktikan kata-katamu tadi,' lalu menari striptease di hadapanku –atau lebih buruk lagi, ia akan langsung melanggar kode etik seme-uke (A/N : Emangnya ada?) dengan cara langsung praktek…

Hei. Kalau begitu aman bila aku berkata 'Tidak,' maka ia akan menggerutu sendiri, atau menerima saja, atau mungkin kalap dan merapikan rumahku menjadi hutan rimba –atau ia akan marah dan menghukumku dengan –ITU MALAH LEBIH BURUK!

Oke. Sekarang aku harus tenang. Kakakku! Dia tak pernah membantah kakakku, kurasa. Sebaiknya aku menggunakan pola pikir kakakku sekarang. Apa jawaban Kakak bila ia ada dalam situasi ini, ya? Dia selalu jujur dan…

"Hm…" aku agak ragu meski telah menerapkan pola pikir kakakku, "ya. Kau… seksi, Antonio."

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan semburat merah di kedua pipiku semakin tampak. Aku –aku memang tidak bermaksud menjawab seperti itu, tapi…

…kalau aku boleh jujur, dia… memang seksi dan menggoda dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terutama suaranya yang jauh beda dengan suara Kakak –aku sungguh menyukai suara Antonio.

"Oh, benarkah?" reaksinya hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku, "kalau memang benar begitu, mengapa Lovino berani mengakhiri hubungannya denganku?"

Rupanya itu masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Aku mengikuti posisinya sekarang dengan tambahan kedua tanganku terlipat di belakan kepalaku sebagai tumpuan.

"Kurasa dia punya alasan lain untuk melakukan itu padamu. Kau tahu, cinta itu bukan masalah –umm… seksi atau tidaknya kamu…"

"Hahaha… Alasan lain?" dia menoleh dan menatap kesal kedua mataku, "Bocah itu meninggalkanku demi gadis bernama Bela itu, tahu! Apa sih yang ia inginkan darinya?"

Nada bicaranya semakin keras. Ia meraih sebotol bir yang ada di meja tidurku dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Aku yakin, pasti setelah putus, ia langsung minum di bar tadi. Aduh, bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri tak tahu kata-kata yang pantas untuk menghibur lelaki yang sedang patah hati. Setelah menghabiskan birku, ia meletakkan botol itu di kolong tempat tidurku dan merebahkan dirinya lagi dengan santai.

"Tenanglah, Antonio," kataku berusaha bersikap lembut, "aku memang tidak mengerti sedekat apa hubungan kalian berdua, tetapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu kepadanya."

Aku membelai bahunya –untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi sekarang, meratapi kepergiannya, adalah tidak benar. Waktu akan menghapus sedikit demi sedikit rasamu kepadanya. Kau tahu, masih banyak orang yang lebih baik darinya, yang sanggup setia padamu dalam keadaan apapun."

Kali ini Antonio terdiam. Apakah ia mengerti apa yang kukatakan?

"Seperti kamu, Luddy?"

"Ma –maksudmu?"

"Orang yang lebih baik darinya… Kurasa itu kau, Luddy?"

Rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar. Kalau begini aku harus mengatakan apa lagi? Eh, tenang saja, selama ia mabuk ia tak bisa menangkap semua kata-kataku, 'kan? Kenapa aku bingung sekali tadi?

"Ya," jawabku tenang, "mungkin saja."

Tidak kusangka, dia langsung menindihku dengan kedua tangan di atas dadaku –dengan tambahan seulas senyum menggoda.

"H- hm?"

"Bolehkah aku membuktikan bahwa kau lebih baik darinya, Luddy?"

"A –aku –HMPH!"

Dia melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tidak bisa karena tangannya mencengkeram kepalaku dengan kuat. Perlahan ciuman itu menjadi lembut dan ia mulai menyapu bibirku dengan lidahnya. Kini aku menyerah –kuizinkan lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku tanpa kubalas.

Setelah cukup lama lidah kami bertaut, ia melepasku. Air liur kami bahkan menyatu dan menetes di leherku. Aku terengah-engah dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas, Luddy? Apakah kau pasrah begitu saja menjadi geisha-ku malam ini?"

"Hhh..." aku menyeringai kecil, "...geisha itu tidak selalu... melayani dengan cara seperti ini..."

"Ah, aku nggak tahu," dengan cepat ia mulai menyerang leherku. Mencium, menjilat, menghisapnya sekali-kali. Aku –aku tidak tahan! Semua ini –semua yang ia lakukan membuatku –membuatku –

"Ahhhnn... Antonio..."

Ia tak menghiraukanku dan terus saja melanjutkan hingga sebuah bekas merah muda muncul di leherku. Setelah puas bermain dengan leherku, ia merobek kaus hitamku secara kilat dan meletakkan telinganya di dadaku.

"Wah, jantungmu berdetak kencang, ya. Mungkinkah itu tanda bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

Tak lama, ia mulai menghisap puting kiriku sambil memainkan puting kanan dengan jarinya.

"Aaahh... Antonio –ja –jangan..."

Desahan dan eranganku tak diacuhkannya. Ia bermain semakin lihai dan membuat nafsuku semakin naik. Tangan kanannya yang tidak main-main di dadaku bergerak turun dan meremas pelan sesuatu milikku.

"Hnnn!" aku menahan keinginanku –untuk dipermainkan olehnya lebih jauh lagi. Aku tahu perasaannya setelah dicampakkan Lovino, tapi aku tak mau dijadikan pengganti satu malam! Kini mulutnya sudah berhenti menghisap putingku.

"Hm... rupanya kau sudah benar-benar terangsang..."

"Sudah... –cukup... Aku tidak –"

Aku berusaha menjauhkannya dariku. Saat tanganku akan mendorongnya jatuh dari tempat tidurku, ia malah menahanku dengan kuat dan memegang kedua tanganku hingga aku tak sanggup bergerak bebas.

"Aku tahu... Kau merasa kujadikan pengganti dari Lovino..." katanya, "...tapi kamu salah. Aku melakukan ini semua kepadamu karena aku ingin. Aku ingin –mencoba... memiliki adik dari sahabatku yang selalu kalah dari Francis."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak suka... diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu... –dan jangan bawa-bawa kakakku!"

"Dengarkan aku, Ludwig," ia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, "relakah kau bila aku memperlakukanmu sesukaku... hanya untuk malam ini?"

Aku tahu. Percuma saja aku menolaknya malam ini. Itupun kalau aku bisa –aku sudah terlalu bernafsu kepadanya hingga rasanya sulit untuk mencegahnya... Aku tahu, kakakku akan kecewa bila ia mengetahui bahwa aku bisa tunduk kepada Antonio. Maafkan aku, Kak!

"Ja," jawabku pelan sambil membuang muka, "aku rela."

"Gracias, mi querido (my dear)..." ia melepas tanganku, menurunkan celanaku dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Kemudian ia melepas kemejanya sendiri dan melemparnya begitu saja. Sesuatu milikku yang telah tegak ditatapnya selama beberapa detik.

"Oh Luddy, aku sungguh menyukaimu..."

Ia meremas-remas milikku dengan pelan untuk sementara –lalu semakin keras dan cepat. Aku benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan akibat perbuatannya. Hanya desahan dan erangan yang sanggup kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Rupanya ini belum apa-apa –mendadak ia mengecup dan memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain-main di sekelilingnya dan menghisap milikku secara berkala. Kadangkala ia menggigitnya lembut.

"Aaaah –nnhhh... Antoniooo..."

Aku tahu, desahanku hanya semakin membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku –aku tak tahan lagi –tanganku mulai meremas rambut cokelatnya. Rasanya sebentar lagi –aku akan selesai!

"Ahh... Antonio... aku –kurasa aku akan keluar..."

Ia tidak peduli. Ia masih terus menghisap dan mengulum kejantananku bahkan dengan lebih panas. Akhirnya dengan satu jeritan, aku menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatanku ke dalam mulutnya.

"An –to –nio...!"

Selama beberapa menit aku tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika aku terbangun kembali, aku melihat Antonio tengah meminum habis sebotol bir berkadar alkohol tinggi yang kusimpan sebagai persediaan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aah, aku butuh penetralisir setelah menelan seluruh spermamu yang manis..."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah. Dia –dia menelan seluruhnya? Aku sendiri –ogah! Yah, kadang-kadang aku dan kakak memang... melakukan hal seperti ini –dan aku selalu menolak untuk menelan sperma kakakku.

"Antonio... kau begitu –"

" –panas? Menggoda? Seksi?"

Ketiga jawabannya memang benar... tetapi bukan itu yang kumaksud.

"Kau begitu berani... Aku sendiri selalu menolak –" EH? A –aku keceplosan!

" –untuk menelan milik kakakmu? Aku tahu kok, kakakmu memang sering curhat kepadaku mengenai hubungan kakak-beradik kalian yang sangat panas..."

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari tatapannya. Dia meletakkan botol itu kembali di meja dan menghampiriku dengan agak terhuyung-huyung.

"...ayo kita mulai babak yang sebenarnya."

Antonio melepas celananya. Miliknya memang tidak lebih besar dariku –tapi telah tegak dan terlihat... hmm... manis, mungkin?

"Yah, memang bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan denganmu, tapi kuharap kau akan menyukainya. Kurasa kau mengerti apa yang kumau, Luddy?"

Tiga jarinya langsung kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Kucoba untuk bermain sebaik dirinya tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menarik keluar jariku dan –

"Uhh...!" rasanya sesuatu yang basah memasuki salah satu bagian tubuhku –yang belum pernah dijelajah sebelumnya.

"Sabar sedikit, Luddy," katanya sambil menggerakkan jarinya, "tunggu sebentar sampai aku –"

"AAAH!" mendadak benda itu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Dengan tekanan yang kuat, sesuatu itu mulai memasuki diriku lebih dalam.

"Hhnnn... Luddy, kau sempit sekali –jangan bilang aku yang pertama menembusmu?"

Dalam desahanku yang semakin mempercepat gerakan Antonio, aku mengangguk. Memang baru kali ini... aku yang harus menerima 'serangan'.

"Oh –sungguh –kah?" dia terus masuk lebih dalam, berusaha mencari prostat yang tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Ahhhnn –to –nio..."

"A –aku... takkan berhenti –sebelum menemukan... pros –"

"AKH -! Di –di sana... bi –bitte (please)..."

Dia benar-benar menemukannya –di saat aku hampir keluar lagi. Kenapa aku lemah sekali, sih?

"Bahasa Jerman? Aku tidak mengerti... tapi sepertinya sudah kutemukan, ya..." dia mulai bergerak maju mundur tanpa menghiraukan desah nikmat sekaligus erang kesakitan dariku.

Aku –sudah benar-benar tidak tahan...

"Antonio..." bisikku lirih, "...kurasa aku sebentar lagi..."

"Ahh –aku ingin keluar bersamamu, Luddy... tak apa bila kukeluarkan di dalam?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia meneruskan gerakannya semakin cepat –dan mulai mendesah sendiri. Aku berusaha agak tenang dengan menggigit pelan bibirku hingga akhirnya kami mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Aagh –Ludwig!"

"An –tonio...!"

Malam itu pun aku tidur berdua dengannya (setelah aku mengeluarkan miliknya dariku pada dinihari lalu tidur lagi). Untungnya, Kakak tidak pulang ke rumah. Namun aku tak tahu bahwa pada pagi hari, Antonio bangun lebih dahulu dariku dalam keadaan kepala pusing akibat _hangover _–dan lupa tentang kejadian semalam.

"Ah... kepalaku sakiiit... –ada di mana aku?"

Saat itulah aku terbangun.

"An –Antonio..." kataku pelan disertai semburat merah di kedua pipiku, "guten morgen."

"HAH? Kau –kau adiknya Gilbert, 'kan?" katanya mendadak pucat, "Kenapa aku –kita –!"

Ia menatap tubuhku yang tanpa pakaian –kemudian beralih ke dirinya sendiri dengan cemas. Pipinya langsung merah padam, dengan cepat ia menutupi dadanya dengan selimutku. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir sekaligus terkejut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya –lalu mulai meratap.

"Oh dios mio..." gumamnya lirih, "...apa yang terjadi padaku semalam? Apa yang semalam ia lakukan –kepadaku...? apa yang semalam –kami lakukan...?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

-End of Ludwig's Point of View-

OMAKE

-Gilbert's Point of View-

Semalam aku tidak pulang ke rumah dan tidak mengabari adikku. Kira-kira dia akan marah atau tidak, ya? Apalagi aku meninggalkan dia sendirian... Aku tahu dia bukan anak kecil manis lagi (walaupun terkadang dia manis sih) tapi aneh rasanya kalau aku meninggalkan tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak begitu saja.

"Hei. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Aku khawatir dengan adikku, Francis."

"Hm? Dia 'kan sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa mengatur hidupnya sendiri tanpa kamu."

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Aku juga tahu adikku sanggup mandi, makan, dan bersih-bersih sendiri! Dia sih tak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran seorang kakak!

"Bukan begitu masudku," ujarku padanya, "aku khawatir jika dia terlalu banyak minum lalu terkapar overdosis."

"Adikmu tidak sebodoh itu, tahu. Kurasa dia juga melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan kita semalam –dengan Antonio..."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, adikku takkan mau dengan maniak tomat itu –EH?" mendadak pipiku mulai semerah warna mataku.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan adikmu," tangan Francis mulai meraih senjata rahasiaku dari bawah selimut, "bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu ronde lagi?"

End of Dimulai dari Mabuk

A/N

Kenapa... saya bisa menulis fic seperti ini...? Kenapa bisaaaa? Ma –maafkan saya bila Anda kecewa dengan saya... Karena ini adalah fic rate M pertama untuk saya, jadi saya tak tahu kualitasnya seperti apa... Tolong review bila Anda berminat. Kepada fangirls, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya m(._.)m Kepada Fujoshi Akut saya haturkan terima kasih (^/^). Saya Kanasvetlana, mohon pamit.


End file.
